


I'm No Weather Man

by aspiringenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/aspiringenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Combeferre steal Enjolras’s phone and send corny pickup lines to Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Weather Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

The hour after lunch was supposed to be dedicated to planning, organizing, and general discussion of the revolution. Usually Combeferre lent his apartment to the cause, resulting in many meetings in the small sitting room. Sometimes it was everyone, and sometimes it was just him, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac.

This time, however, the three decided to talk in Enjolras’s dorm, so they wouldn’t have to waste time going off-campus. After Courf spent a good ten minutes fawning over how nicely arranged the small room was, Enjolras managed to get them to turn their attention to the task at hand. He was sitting on his small bed, and the other two on the floor. 

They hadn’t been engrossed in conversation more than five minutes when Enjolras’s phone buzzed on the desk. Courfeyrac reached over to hand it to him, then chuckled. “It’s your boyfriend,” he said to Enjolras teasingly, waving it in front of him. The blond shook his head angrily and and snatched the phone from his friend. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Enjolras muttered, his face bright red. Combeferre let out a short bark of laughter, shaking his head.

“Grantaire likes you,” he prodded, “and admit it, you like him too.” Enjolras grumbled something unintelligible, and Courfeyrac laughed, glancing at Combeferre with a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Enjolras snatched the phone back and looked at the text Grantaire had sent him. _You doing anything important right now?_

_Meeting with C and C. My room. You can come if you want_ , he replied. Looking up from the bright screen, Enjolras met Courfeyrac’s brown eyes. They had a playful look about them. Warily, Enjolras placed his phone on the bed next to him, only for it to be snatched up again by Courf. “I want to look up pickup lines,” he said in response to Enjolras’s questioning look. With a sigh, he shook his head and turned his attention to Combeferre, who was still sitting quietly. 

A knock on the door caused Enjolras to look up, and assuming it was Grantaire, he opened the door with a flourish. Standing on either side were Feuilly and Joly. Before he could protest, the two strode into the room. Joly sat on the floor next to Courfeyrac, and Feuilly in Enjolras’s desk chair. They were babbling about something, but they were interrupted by Courfeyrac suddenly jumping to his feet. 

“How about I send some of these to Grantaire?” he exclaimed, grinning. Combeferre burst out laughing, but Enjolras looked horrified.

“No- don’t-” he protested, but Courf was already reading one of as he typed it. 

_“‘I’m no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight, baby_ ,’” he chuckled. “I’m even putting a little wink face after it.” Enjolras gaped at him, blushing profusely. 

“And… sent!” Courfeyrac winked at his friend and then threw the phone back at him. Enjolras snatched it and hastily sent another text. 

_That was Courf. He had my phone. Sorry._

Grantaire never mentioned the text, but Enjolras had a feeling this wasn’t that last he’d be hearing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a true story. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://aspiringenjolras.tumblr.com)!


End file.
